Uselessly Useful
by Murmurer
Summary: Reyson has always wished to be strong. This small detour that he accidentally takes... will it show him his own true strength? One that had been avoiding him all this time? ...Or did he seal it off himself?


**Belonging**

_In a time of turmoil and a cycle of hate, one cannot help but feel useless and only a mere speck of dust in the vast world inhabited by all._

The White Prince stared out the window of his humble abode crestfallen. Separated from the dear friends he had made during the war against Ashnard, Reyson had requested a living space of his own, so as to avoid becoming an unnecessary burden. Despite all the years as a noble skilled with the art of persuasion, Ike had been most concerned about Reyson's welfare. The young commander, still uneasy about his demanding role, fretted over every little detail Reyson happened to miss.

Eventually Reyson had managed to silence Ike with a hasty reminder about his regal title. Only then – and Ike had still been reluctant – did the stubborn man agree to Reyson's terms. Now the heron regretted them. Having being isolated for so long turned his frail heart bitter. With so much free time on his hands, Reyson did nothing but sit in his room and wish for a carefree life. Royalty came with responsibility, and he held too much pride to shirk off his duty as a prince. He couldn't run away even if he had a chance. He was anchored down by his own morals.

That was Reyson's downfall. Confining one with such a headstrong personality as his produced negative results. Anytime a servant knocked at his door, beorc or laguz, the poor individual was lashed at verbally. The sharp tongue of the prince proved too much, and frightened off any potential visitors. Regardless, Ike felt the need to send more men and women to serve the obstinate heron.

Reyson yearned dearly to see his beloved sister once more. That and to speak with Tibarn again like a friend. The few scattered times the king of the hawks came, he spoke briefly about matters regarding his country. Otherwise there was no time for socializing.

It wasn't that Reyson didn't try to leave – he tried numerous times against his so-claimed morals. He had tried to venture back to Ike's company and apply as a mercenary, but Ike knew full well of his limitations. That one blessed time Reyson had punched the pot-bellied vile bishop of Begnion was the time he learned firsthand of his race's pitiful endurance. The bones in his hand shattered upon impact, and Reyson knew he would never be able to perform up-to-par in a true battle.

Leaning his head against the lone windowsill of his dusty room, Reyson moped sadly. Cobwebs that collected in the edges of the glass panel hung dangerously close to his hair. Reyson swiped at them, and examined the thin threads on his fingers. He blew at them gently and thought of his own weakness. Now he was comparing himself to spider's silk.

Fueling Reyson's anger was a rapid persistent knock at the door. Reyson strolled towards the wooden door and jammed his foot against it. He regretted it instantly and clutched his foot. "Leave me alone! I eat enough so stop pestering me." The knocking didn't stop.

Reyson emitted his best growl from his pale lips and twisted the door handle. He fell back ungracefully and winced. A hand gently pulled at his arm, and guided Reyson back up his feet. "Dear prince, you look… I'll be honest with you. You look horrid!"

Reyson looked at the ornate mirror he never really bothered to use hanging on the otherwise barren wall. His hair was disheveled, his robes were wrinkled, and his face looked absolutely ghastly. If he didn't know better, Reyson would have called himself a ghost.

A brown feather floated to the ground gently, and Reyson caught a glimpse of a mischievous smile. The smile was quickly replaced by a solemn line. Reyson chuckled lightly and stated, "At ease, Janaff. Ulki, come in. No need to hide in the shadows."

The two hawks obeyed and stepped aside for the ruler of the ravens, Naesala. The fashionable man slicked back his hair with his palm. He grinned dashingly and bowed before the White Prince. Reyson crossed his arms, but held a boyish smile. Reyson asked, "What do you wish from me, old friend?"

Naesala copied Reyson's stance and stared at the ground. He was at a loss of words for the prince. Originally he had planned out his entire speech, but the roguish king was completely flustered. Naesala shook his head forebodingly. "Let me put it this way. Nealuchi is well, **old**, to put it bluntly. He wants to see the prince of the herons in his final moments."

Reyson looked away and contemplated whether or not he would trust Naesala. If Tibarn's two representatives were here as well, surely Naesala meant no harm then. Reyson could trust Janaff and Ulki. He nodded slowly and the four bird laguz made their descent from Reyson's room. A tower of all things… When Reyson called his room modest, he meant the inside. Ike had no sense when it came to the lifestyles of royalty. The best he could come up with was a tower…

Transformed and in flight, the four were flying overseas towards Kilvas. Azure waves crashed against the surface of the water, creating a thunderous roar unique to the oceans. The spray of water and the breezy air stimulated Reyson's null senses. He was simply too excited about being able to leave his confined quarters to care about his health. Seawater couldn't have been too hazardous.

Janaff took a daring dive towards the water and pulled up just as his talons nicked the surface, causing the area hit to split into ripples. Reyson applauded him by calling out in the old tongue – the speech of birds. His praise translated into, "Well done. Your skills are remarkable."

Janaff nodded timidly at the prince's praise. Reyson glanced ahead and blinked in surprise. He quickly asked Janaff, "What kind of ship is that?"

Janaff peered into the distance and flied closer. Reyson began to wonder what Janaff was doing as he flew closer and closer. Reyson pursued the hawk, and soared to the right as a shower of arrows rained down upon Janaff. Janaff dodged them all too easily and swooped onto the deck. "Begone, beorc pirates. This is laguz territory!"

Ulki rushed into the fray to join his reckless companion. Reyson watched fearfully and decided against his better judgment to help out. He was sick and tired of being labeled as a hindrance.

As Reyson touched foot upon the boat, he was shoved to the ground forcefully and bound in rope. "What in blazes-? Naesala-!" Reyson choked as a gag was tightly stuffed into his mouth. He stared at Janaff and Ulki, hoping either of them would notice what was going on.

Reyson's hopes diminished like candlelight as the pirates ceased their attack. One man with a face scarred by raids, and a temperament chiseled by the ways of thievery. He cackled with laughter and adjusted the blood-red bandana tied around his greasy forehead. He hefted an axe over his shoulder and gave a short grunt.

The man, apparently the captain of this motley crew, turned towards Janaff and Ulki. "You birdies did a good job luring the prize. Our boss'll spare ye. Lord Faroush be pleased making business wit ye." Reyson's eyes widened in alarm and pain. He prayed what was happening was all a terrible nightmare.

Such wasn't the case as Reyson was thrown into a dark room without a shred of honor left. Twice now he had been betrayed by Naesala, and the two hawks were against him as well. Why did he have to endure this?

"…Reyson hates me for this." Naesala flew away with the two hawks trailing behind sadly.

Ulki spoke quietly, "It's for the best. We need time and giving him what he wants shall work in our favor. Janaff, are you ready?"

Janaff looked at his friend and gave him a spacey stare. "What was that? Oh… I'm ready. Let's go help Leanne now. I hope that dastard Faroush hasn't touched her. Ugh, that foul man!"

Naesala sneered, "He's a wind sage too. It'll be hard for us to kill him." Janaff opened his mouth to make a suggestion, but Naesala cut him off. "I don't want help from either Tibarn or that blue-haired beorc."

Reyson coughed and wheezed as the gag was ripped by force, leaving a reddish mark across his face. He twisted and fidgeted with his hands, trying to loosen the ropes that bound him. The heron grimaced when someone fingered a strand of his signature blonde hair. The hand was smooth and free of calluses, unlike those barbaric pirates. The two pirates standing beside the threshold left as a hand waved forth. Eyeing Reyson carefully was a silver-haired youth in a forest green cloak.

The youth blinked his golden eyes and smirked sadistically. He cupped Reyson's chin and whispered into his ear, "Until you can teach me the galdr for the shrine in Serenes, your sister shall be tortured in payment for your failings." Reyson wrenched his head away from his captor and seethed with hate.

Reyson harshly spat out, "I preferred the fat man to you, you sick cruel monster!" The man frowned and a cold aura hazed through the dimly lit room. The man raised his hand and slapped Reyson across the face.

He hissed, "Impudent featherbrain! You shall obey me or the girl dies!"

"Naesala sold out Leanne as well? No! That ungrateful wretch! …you lie!"

The man ignored Reyson's complaints and laced his fingers. "You shall call me Lord Faroush as do all my other subjects. Rowdy pirates… quite the opposite! You see, they are masters at disguise, my band of elite assassins. Reyson fiercely glared at Faroush. Faroush sneered and smacked Reyson again.

Blood began to run down the heron's face. He felt light-headed and dizzy. Breathing itself was hard labor. Unable to retain consciousness, Reyson slipped into a darkness more bitter than Naesala's treachery.

Reyson awoke to pained screams and agonizing howls. The sound of ripping flesh made him feel the urge to vomit. The prince staggered up and felt his restraints loosen. Reyson glanced behind him and saw the stoic tactician, Soren, cutting the ropes. Reyson stood up and rubbed his wrists. The flesh was rendered tender from the friction against the ropes.

"Are you well?"

Reyson looked at Soren and demanded, "Where is my sister?"

Soren replied, "Naesala snuck her out of here the first chance he had. Janaff and Ulki are holding off the assassins till help arrives. You should leave as well."

"Naesala…? No! I shan't leave the battlefield. I won't be deemed useless by those below me any longer!" Soren cocked an eyebrow and Reyson added, "Forgive my rudeness… Still. I shan't be known as a man who needs to be watched over. I wish to fight alongside my companions!"

Soren looked around and sighed. He gave Reyson his knife and muttered, "All you do is swing it in the air and try to hit someone. Don't stab yourself, heron prince." Soren walked off with his tome in hand. He rounded the corner and a green light shone upon his unlucky victim.

Reyson looked at the blade in his hand and clutched the handle. He hurried along his way, being wary about leaving himself open. Reyson huffed and panted as the cries of battle still rang through the galley. He quickened his pace and did a double take, stabbing the man in front of him. Reyson was more surprised than his follower and pulled the dagger out of the man's chest. Somehow he had nailed the assassin's heart.

Reyson stared at the blade with a sudden sad fondness. "Either I'm a natural or dumb lucky."

Reyson saw a door at the end of the passageway. He stopped just before an intersection and gripped the dagger tighter. His heart pounded unevenly – unstably. A hawk's screech shook up Reyson's senses, and paralyzed him momentarily. Reyson peered around the corner and watched Janaff wipe the blood from his mouth. The prince poked Janaff in the shoulder, and watched slightly amused as Janaff twirled around with a startled jump.

Janaff gasped and bowed down immediately. Reyson stared at Janaff and pointed the dagger at the hawk. Janaff looked up at the beorc weapon, and his mind went into a state of shock. He leaned against the wall for support. Reyson was about to reassure Janaff, but not before another assassin came running towards them. "Janaff, duck!"

Reyson threw the dagger and ran a prayer through his head over and over again. The blade hit the man in the shoulder, but it wasn't enough to stop him. Reyson stared as the assassin came closer, hell-bent on striking Janaff. The man lurched forward without warning, and Ulki stood where he was. "Prince…"

Janaff and Ulki looked down shamefully. Reyson sighed and shouted, "Enough foolishness. You two can't protect me while you mope around like buffoons. Come, we must escape!" Janaff glanced up at his superior bewildered and even stunned. Never before had he heard Reyson address someone so rudely. No, perhaps that was an understatement. Reyson held far more insults colder than a snowstorm in winter.

Not wanting to waste anymore precious time, Reyson went ahead of his supposed guardians after retrieving the blood-soiled dagger; it was his sole defense now. Reyson observed the walls for familiar markings, anything that would aid in his search for Faroush's chambers. That madman would pay for making a fool out of the proud prince.

Reyson heard the angry thrashes of mage-summoned wind. Unlike the calming gales of Mother Nature, these gusts held the impression of razors. Their sharp abnormal currents were torturous to listen to. Reyson covered his stinging ears and hastily turned the iron handle.

Ike had plunged his blade into the floor, and had sacrificed it for support. Lying unconscious behind him was Soren, bleeding profusely by his right elbow. Faroush had purposely aimed for the dominant arm. Rage engulfed Reyson as he stared at the crazed sage. He could do nothing and knowing so magnified the pain. Janaff stormed through the room in his hawk form and carelessly charged towards Faroush with no plan. The young hawk was bent on repenting for what he did to Reyson.

Unfortunately, Janaff was blown against the wall and slumped down uselessly. Ulki gasped and bent down beside his friend. Reyson's eyes shimmered with pity and guilt. "What do you want from me? The galdr? Will you leave my friends alone if I do so?"

Ulki let out a hoarse cry, "No!" He gently touched Janaff's forehead and looked back at Reyson. "Milord, you can't trust that man!"

"Silence, scum!" Faroush raised his hand and before the wind could hit Ulki and Janaff, Reyson threw himself into the attack. "What? No! No! If you die, everything is pointless!"

Ike seized the chance to attack and killed the corrupt magic-wielder with no remorse. His eyes seared with anger, and he fell to his knees from exhaustion. Reyson was pleased with Ike's victory. Through the windows of Faroush's cabin, Reyson could see Pegasus knights flying to their rescue. The prince collapsed among his companions.

Reyson heard the soft lyrics of his clan's mysterious galdr. The soothing lullaby melted his heart – repaired his broken body most importantly – bringing tears to his eyes. Had he finally done something useful? Standing with her hands clasped in desperate prayer was Leanne, safely brought back to him by Naesala. Reyson lifted a hand, and felt his shoulder yell out in pain. He stopped and let his arm go limp.

Leanne gently took her brother's hand, afraid that she would hurt Reyson. Reyson smiled weakly as Leanne hummed another melody. Sleeping in a chair exhaustedly was Ike's employed priest, Rhys. Reyson asked Leanne to help him remove his covers. Leanne hesitantly complied and Reyson braced himself for the sight. Surprisingly, his limbs were still intact and nothing seemed to be broken.

Naesala came through the door and looked at Reyson with mixed emotions – fear, regret, and even disdain; Naesala hadn't thought of Reyson's stubborn streak. The raven walked to Reyson's bedside and stated, "Did you finally learn of your clan's amazing healing abilities?" Reyson's eyes slowly lit up, but Naesala continued, "That doesn't mean I want you taking a blow for every blasted human friend of yours you see!"

Reyson clenched a fist indignantly. "What? But that was Ulki and Janaff's lives I saved back there!"

"And the two of us thank you for that…" Ulki trailed inside and sat down in a chair beside Rhys. The priest was stirring yet his eyes simply wouldn't open. Janaff plopped down beside Ulki and shot Reyson a grin. The prince touched his lips, and felt them curling upwards against the pointless grudge he wished to hold.

Reyson smirked and quietly said, "While Ulki and Janaff are pardoned from their crime, what shall be done about you King Kilvas?" Naesala looked at Reyson incredulously, his black feathers ruffled and unkempt. Reyson frowned and let out a sigh. "It was to save Leanne after all wasn't it? I honestly wish you'd put more faith in my acting abilities. It can't be all that hard."

Janaff whispered so that Ulki could hear, "The way the prince goes on about being angry at Naesala yet always forgiving him, isn't that called acting? He acts like a puppy dog!"

Reyson glared at Janaff and the hawk shrunk back against the wall. "That's acting? Oh, then you'll know I'm not acting when I say I'll treat you like a brother, Janaff. Yes… won't it be fun staying at my side? I could ask many things from you because of my status. Many _things_…" Reyson hissed the last word so fiercely that Ulki nearly thought a snake had somehow slipped into the room.

Janaff looked at the prince frightfully and rushed out the door. Reyson grumbled and stumbled after him with Naesala holding him up. "After him, old friend. I want to see him bleed by my hands!"

"If it'll rekindle our pathetic friendship."

"Heh… one never knows till one tries. Or else the idea becomes useless."

_That day marked the day one thought useless tried to change. Through sheer willpower and the wish to be strong, the heron prince was able to claim having helped in the rescue of his sister. Reyson wouldn't forget his victory anytime soon._


End file.
